Dynamite Dash
Dynamite Dash is the first secret stage in Donkey Kong Island from Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze. Overview The stage takes place inside a dynamite filled mine. Its main gimmick consists of explosives, as well as timed platforms that explode in four thirds of a second upon pressing them, in a somewhat similar fashion to Number Platforms from the Yoshi franchise. Walkthrough The stage begins with a wall that is destroyed via a detonation switch. Some exploding platforms appear, along with a Big Sphen and more walls needing to be destroyed via two more detonation switches. After climbing on a ceiling, the Kongs must navigate some moving explosive platforms, followed by a segment with a few Fluffs. After navigating some crumbling ice platforms, the first checkpoint appears. A few more exploding platforms follow, and they lead to a segment with Barrel Cannons, a segment where the Kongs must move fast before the surrounding area collapses. This segment leads to the second checkpoint. After riding a Zip-Line Vine, the Kongs must move quickly to bypass the platforms' exploding beneath them, and must also run across a series of crumbling ice blocks before coming to another segment with exploding platforms and Hootzes. After another Zip-Line Vine, the Kongs must rush past more Hootz before another detonation leads them to the third checkpoint. Following the checkpoint, more explosions occur, and the Kongs are transported via Barrel Cannons to some Zip-Line Vines that they must navigate to evade the ongoing explosion. They are then sent via Blast Barrels directly to the Slot Machine Barrel. Items K-O-N-G Letters * K: In the segment of moving explosive platforms, the letter K can be found in between two platforms. * O: During the first segment with Barrel Cannons, the Kongs must move fast and time their launch correctly to obtain the letter O before the surrounding wall collapses. * N: Not too long after the third checkpoint, the Kongs must climb the second climbable ceiling to the end to obtain the letter N. * G: Just before the Blast Barrels leading to the Slot Machine Barrel, the letter G can be found at the beginning of the second-to-last Zip Line Vine. Puzzle Pieces * 1. The Kongs must collect all bananas and Banana Coins during the second segment with exploding platforms to reveal the Puzzle Piece. * 2. Just before the first checkpoint, the Kongs must use a nearby Barrel to detonate a switch at the top, then collect all bananas that appear to activate a trail of bananas leading left to a skull Blast Barrel, which in turn leads to a Bonus Area. As with all other Bonus Areas, the Kongs must collect all bananas before time runs out to reveal the Puzzle Piece. * 3. Not long after the first checkpoint, the Kongs must climb a wheel on the ceiling to collect all bananas on it and reveal the Puzzle Piece. * 4. After evading the series of explosions after the second checkpoint, the Kongs must smash the first Cracked Block they see, then fall through the trapdoor to another Bonus Area. As with all other Bonus Areas, the Kongs must collect all bananas before time runs out to reveal the Puzzle Piece. * 5. Just before the third checkpoint, the Kongs must enter an alcove on the bottom right once the detonation takes effect. Inside, they must pull the Item Handle to reveal the Puzzle Piece. Puzzle Time Attack Medals * Gold: * Silver: * Bronze: Gallery Videos File:Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze - Level 6-A Dynamite Dash All Puzzle Pieces KONG Letters|Collectibles - Dynamite Dash Category:Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze Category:Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze Stages Category:Stages Category:Donkey Kong Island Category:Donkey Kong Island Stages Category:Secret Stages Category:Article stubs